Down In Flame
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: This story is about Victoria's realization that the Cullens killed James, and her reactions afterwards.Oneshot,takes place during Twilight.


**A/N: This is a oneshot of how Victoria felt after James died. After all, despite how evil she and James were. They were a mated couple which means that when one of them dies, there are gonna be some fireworks. So, if you like it, read and review.**

**Down in Flame**

**Victoria POV**

I turned and ran towards Phoenix. The little game of cat and mouse I had been playing with the Cullens was pointless now. James had just called me to say he had a plan to finish of the Swan girl, so the Cullens would be running to save their precious little meal instead of following me. Too bad they don't stand a chance, James never loses. I've hunted with him for ages, most certainly long enough to have seen what kind of hunt he enjoys; the Swan girl is the ultimate treat- delicious and challenging to get to. He'll never give up hunting her, and as was previously stated, I've hunted with him long enough to see that he never loses.

It would take me a few hours to get to Phoenix; I hoped James was going to save some of the girl's blood for me. She smelled so delicious; it was floral somehow, with an overwhelming scent of freesia. Frankly, I was a little jealous of the girl- she would never have to wear perfume. She already smelled like someone had dumped buckets of the stuff on her. Then again, I bet she doesn't taste very good- she may smell nice, but I don't think flowers taste good.

I continued running, only stopping briefly to pick off a pair of hikers. The female's blood had been perfect, it tasted like chocolate. Her husband's had been okay, it wasn't great. I had more or less eaten him because we all know that it's a horrid idea to waste food- after all, why bother to go to all the trouble of getting another human alone when there's one right in front of you. Besides, the man had been quite amusing while he tried to rescue his wife from my clutches. I had chased him for a while after he ran from me, James enjoys playing with his food too, so I was in no hurry.

Phoenix loomed over the horizon. It was twilight and the lights blocked out any of the traces of stars in the sky, even the ones I should be able to see with vampire sight. Humans never could do anything right- they pollute everything, even the evening sky. You'd think that they would see the mess that they're making for themselves. But instead of seeing they all continue blindly in the same direction like a herd of sheep. They all deserve to get eaten right up like the mutton they are.

Cars sped around each other, humans rushed past each other, barely willing to speak a brief hello. Their populations had grown so great and vast that they couldn't even mouth a single greeting. Although, I guess they do have a very short time on this planet though, I guess it's only natural to be in a bit of a rush when you have a lifespan the length of a fly.

I walked down the street that James had said the ballet studio was on, preparing to see him lounging outside the front door where he said he would meet me with the usual satisfied grin that he always had on his face after a successful hunt. I was beginning to smell the faint scent of incense- one of our kind had died here, perhaps one of the Cullens, or maybe a nomad who had gotten too close.

I grinned in anticipation; I was always up for a little fight. Perhaps the nomad had had friends who had o be dealt with. If it was the Cullens then there will certainly be more of them coming. I hurried my pace and sped down the street, the vampire form of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I had been itching for a good fight all day, I was hoping that I was about to get one.

I saw the ballet studio come up in front of me, or rather, the place where the ballet studio had been. I guessed that James must have burnt the studio down in order to stop the humans from finding the evidence. I was about to turn around to go look for him elsewhere when I noticed something silver glinting in the ashes at the back of the studio. I stood out, a single bright spot among all of the ashes. I walked over and peered at it curiously.

It was James' melted silver belt buckle.

The minute that realization came into my mind I lost complete and utter control of my emotions. My life came crashing around my ears, James was dead. How was that even possible? It wasn't just some Cullen, or some nomad, who had died in the fire- it had been James. The James who I had loved, the James who I had wanted to spend an eternity with! He was the best hunter on the planet, how could he just die. A sob racked up through my chest and I felt venom sting behind my eyes. Anger soon replaced my sadness though, it boiled up inside of me, slashing at my mind and giving the world around me a red haze. I wanted to kill- someone was going to suffer for this. My mind could only focus on one thought; revenge. I had nothing left to live for except revenge. I had to avenge James' death, I had to.

For revenge against those perfect Cullens. They thought themselves so sweet, so innocent, when really they've committed the most heinous crime of all. They've killed one of their own kind for a human- a pathetic little shrimp of a human who can't even walk in a straight line. How dare they side with one of the pathetic sheep! Even worse, how dare they fall in love with one of them!

Oh, those Cullens will pay for what they've done. I will make them pay. It will be so swift, so strong a blow that they won't even know what hit them. I know exactly what I'll do- I'll kill the pathetic human. The Swan girl won't live to see another year with me around. The Cullens would crumble and I'd be able to kill them all too, all except Edward. I'd leave him alone and alive to suffer for an eternity just like me.

Yes, that would be perfect, poetic even. A mate for a mate. An eye for an eye.

A mate for a mate. An eye for an eye.


End file.
